A Horror Unseen
by Rooshe8u
Summary: There once was a boy that spoke with words undheard and a body unseen.But when he shows himself, the word you will utter is not a word at all.It is a scream' A kabuto and Sauke horror. In progress.
1. Chapter 1:exhaustion

_Hi agian.This is Rooshe8u /Sanzo8u and I'm finally doing a horror.It is about time.This is bazed on something I watched on the history/discovery channel.I have no clue what it was called but I thought it would be perfect for a Naruto horror.I love reviews.Long, short or good critique but if your just going to flame.. your wasting your time.I **am open to any suggestions by my reviewers.**_

**Disclaimer**:Rooshe8u and Sanzo8u do not own Naruto. _You can do the victory dance now.. _

**A horror Unseen**

A cold sinister chuckle rang through the empty hallway of the Sound village.It's relentless laughing echoing in the hall.Soon the chuckle turned to a soft vauge somewhat manic voice.This is what it said."My name is Ruka Rakeshi.'Then the insane laugther continued...

CHAPTER 1:**_exhaustion_**

Kabuto tiredly poured over some documents with his eyes straining agianst the dimlight of the candles.He had been very tired all day for some reason he couldn't comprehend.The medic had been late for what tasks he had been appointed to and now,Kabuto felt his head nod and his eyes close.With a gasp,Kabuto's eyes snapped open.Damnit, he was too tired to continue working.Yet he still was.Before sleep engulfed his exhausted body Kabuto's lingering thought was that life was a bit ironic.

Orochimaru walked through the cold hallway of the underground lair.His cold snake like eyes piercing the darkness.Long black hair swept in motion to his pace of walking.He was heading down the long corridor looking for a certain someone.The Sannin made no more noise than neccessary, his footsteps soft and calculating.

Finding the medic's door more than slightly ajar,he walked inside.Usually, the silver haired nin kept the door shut and on rare occassions locked.This time it was open to Orochimaru's curiosity.

"Kabuto?"He asked as he watched the medic's back rise and fall in perfect rhythm as he slept.There was no answer at first.

Sleepily,Kabuto opened his eyes,lifted his head .He turned to stare with half lidded eys at his master.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"The teen slurred.Apperantly , he had been asleep for quite some time.The Sannin smirked when he noticed a faint imprint of the document his medic had been working on,upon Kabuto's left side of his face.The older man refused to mention to Kabuto his newfounded _'mark'._

"Now Kabuto,I know your tired but I need some tests run-"The siver haired nin hobbled to his feet.The Sannin brought his hand to the medic's shoulder forcing him down."It doesn't have to be _this instant_ but the subject is one of the older boys brought here.The key to his cell is on your desk.Aside from this I give you tomarrow off."Orchimaru then whispered to him,"You'll need it."

The medic was once agian slumped against his desk.Kabuto's glasses had slid down his face revealing closed eyes.His chest moved gently as he breathed.He probally didn't hear the last words of the Sannin.Orochimaru shook is head and left the teen to dream alone.

When the silver haired teen awoke ,it was later than he wished it to be.Kabuto sighed as he looked down at himself.He had, yet once more in the past few days ,fell asleep without changing. The siver haired teen sighed ,he must have been very tired yesterday.Kabuto stretched and headed to take a nice shower.Before his door he paused trying to remember something, with a shrug he leaves.

The hot shower would help wake him up and soothe his tired muscles.He removed his clothing and undid his hairtie, leaving silver hair to fall to his back.He groaned as the hot water hit his tired body.Kabuto washed his hair and body gently.As he was rinsing ,a blast of cold water hit him like senbon needles.The medic shuddered and turned the water off.His grey hair fell over his black eyes.Grumbling he dried his soft white skin and changed into fresh clothes.Placing his wire rimmed galsses on his face he scolwed.He was going to strangle Sasuke Uchiha with his bare hands.But if it was _Orochimaru _this time..well he'd deal with it.

The reason for this is that the Uchiha uses so much hot water (so does Orochimaru )that each time Kabuto showers,he recieves a moment of warm water...only to be hit with ice in an instant.Kabuto wanted badly to teach that stubborn brat a lesson but he had a job to do.What was it?

Oh yes,now he remembered.He had to get one of the older boys from one of the cells.The boy was to be a test subject and Kabuto had all day to study him.'The life of a medic and scientest is never fully finished',he thought as he stroked the cell's key.

A voice whispered with words unheard and a shadow without one to cast it,past by.Kabuto looked around but then shrugged it of as a trick of candlelight.But the light of the candles were to dim to cast a fierce shadow...

Heading down to the cell rooms he walked.The rooms where in lies men,women and children,people who had never done him any harm.People came here agianst their will and sometimes without their family.They would wait in everpresent darkness ,waiting frot he freedom they would not recieve.They would hope to gain acess to their freedom only to enter Kabuto's medical bay.Never agian to see light of day or to feel summer breeze.

_So what did you think?I tried to keep Kabuto IC this time so tell me if he seems to be out of character.I'm writing a second chappie so if you like it ..I'll post it._**An intersting fact that I will reveal**_:Is that Ruka is based on a guy called Man that haunted a 6 yr old boy.Man is really creepy and totally demonicizes the boy._**Other facts will be enclosed in futher chapters.**

I really hope you all enjoy it.Remember this was my first horror.! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2:Meet Ruka Rakeshi

_Yes for those of you who threatened me with the idea of waxed worms..I have another chappie. This time it should be more addicting. Remember to review and Sanzo8u says that the story's proggressing! On with the show, story whatever!_

There once was a boy that spoke with words unclear and a body unseen. But when he shows himself, the word you will utter is not a word at all it is a scream . A basic idea of where this is going. Brought to you by Sanzo8u 

Kabuto moved slowly looking at no one in particular. With cell key tight in hand ; he searched for the older boy . It was while before he saw what he assumed was Orochimaru's test subjec t, his eyes narrowed behind the shield of his glasses. The boy's wrists were bound in chain and the boy seemed to be motionless , even when Kabuto opened the creaking cell's door . he boy didn't move , save for the motion of lifting his head.

Dark black eyes stared at Kabuto with an intensity the medic had seen only briefly before . The boy was lengthy and his head reached Kabuto's torso . His clothes were a black shirt and faded black pants , the only color to the outfit was a blood red cloth that he wrapped around his waist. The boy looked up at Kabuto , his dark brown hair falling in his face . _'He couldn't be older than twelve'_ Was Kabuto's thought as he grabbed the boy's arms and undid the chains._What were the chains for ?_

"Come with me." Kabuto said and grabbed the boy's hand. He winced as the medic grasped it and then followed quietly. Kabuto brought the boy to his medical bay and let him explore a bit. He watched as the boy peered and seemed to be fasinated by the creatures in the jars. For he did not move from that spot.

(\There once was a boy who whispered with words unclear

There once was a boy who crept around his body unseen

There was once a boy whose eyes held Evil's gleam

Once he reveals his spirit ,there is uttered only one word.

That word is not a word at all..it is a scream./ )

Kabuto looked around him but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He watched as the boy stared at the jars of mutated creatures. The boy , soon getting bored of watching the dead biengs , turned and laid eyes on Kabuto's senbon and other various instruments. Eyes widening , the boy rushed forward to see them close. The medic just watched with a critical eye as the boy felt the tip of the scapel.

"This is what you used isn't it?" The boy asked with his voice eeriely calm. Yakushi made no attempts to reply and the boy smirked.

"These are the tools you have used in the past for .." The boy rubbed the edge of the scapel and smiled when he drew blood. He turned his cold dark eyes on Kabuto and whispered. "For the bloody murder."

"Yes that is correct. I kill a whole lot of people. Why do you ask?" The silver haired nin asked as he watched the boy place the scapel back.

"The reason is not for you to hear if it was I would reveal it."

"So your taking a pass at mind games are you ?" The medic smirked ." What is your name ? "

The boy smirked and spoke with a demonic voice. It was vauge and eerie to the older teen but he only grinned .He knew not what this boy would bring for him in the next few weeks..

"Ruka Rakeshi."

"Ruka is it?" Kabuto asked as he watched the boy's dark eyes . He did not responed to anything he seemed to try . Kabuto sighed and sat down . "So Ruka-" He stopped . There was a thudding of angry footsteps. Kabuto shook his head causing his hair to sway. He knew who it was just by the footsteps . It was the Uchiha brat. Kabuto sighed.

" What brings you here stomping alike to an elephant ? "Kabuto asked . He watched Sasuke's eyes flash but instead of demanding what ever it was from Kabuto, he turned to stare at Ruka . Pointing at the boy , he asked ."Who is the boy?"

Kabuto shrugged ." It doesn't matter for you to know who he is. Why ?Something bothers you ?" The silver haired medic asked as he walked over to the dark haired boy's side . Sasuke glared at Kabuto in disgust and moved away from him . He turned to watch the boy study Kabuto's instruments of torture.

"My name is Ruka Rakeshi ." He said and then he turned back to what he had been doing.Kabuto glared at Sasuke and smirked.

"Wha is it you wanted Sasuke?"He said in his irrating clam voice.It was the voice that made Sasuke wnat to punch the medic's face off.Refraining from his will to utterly destroy Kabuto,Sauke managed a smirk of his own.

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 : Can you see?

There he stood with a gaint sized smirk plastered on his face as he stared at Kabuto. Who might I add was slowly losing patience.

"Are you having fun? Kabuto hnh ?"Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms.

Kabuto stood up and glared at the younger nin."Is there a _real reason_ that you came here?" He asked in a strained manner as one who _really _wants the other to _leave_

Ruka who had been listening, grabbed a few senbon needles and lifted his arm.Out of the corners of his eye,Kabuto saw Ruka's hand move. He dodged the now flying needles. Lucky for Sasuke,he had the Sharigan and he too avoided a needle collision. He, unlike Kabuto, was glaring the Uchiha glare at the defaintly gave Kabuto a thumbs up and he _smirked!_

Rushing over to the smirking younger boy, Sasuke roughly grabbed him by the shirt collar.The boy just stared back at him, coughing when Sasuke slammed his body against the wall .

"Hey what the hell was that for ?"Sasuke yelled as he pressed Ruka firmly against the wall.The boy just cocked his head, the simplified version of a shrug.

"It was going to be fun,"Ruka's eyes glared at Sasuke.Defiant and unafraid."But you dodged it. That ruined everything."

The darker haired boy's eyes widened and he slammed Ruka harder against the wall.It casued a slight dentation..." Just what the hell do you mean _it was going to be fun_?"Sasuke turned his eyes to looked at where the needles where.He fummed."_That_ was fun? I'll show you fun you piece of shit!!" Sasuke delivered a multitude of blows before Kabuto could seperate them. Although he did so at a cost of a bleeding lip , broken knuckle and a few good scratches. He shook his head.

"If you two want to train all you need it do is ask."Kabuto and Sasuke turned around. There in the dooorway stood Orochimaru with a sneer on his features, his black hair hanging over his shoulder.Both teens stood without saying a word. The Sannin seemed to be amused but then turned to Kabuto and frowned.

"Uhn , Kabuto you _did_ hear me when I said that you needed to be studying one of the older boys from our dungeon..didn't you ?" He asked his eyes glinting from the candlelight.He fingered a strand of hair while Kabuto stared at him."Struck senseless? Don't tell me my _right hand man _is slowing down..where is the boy you _brought_ up here?"Ororchimaru searched the room and waved his hands around. Ruka grinned and stuck his tongue out at Ororchimaru. You would have thought that icecubes were down Kabuto's pants the way he froze and stood ridged. The medic made a quick shake with his head to stop Ruka's disrespect behavior. Unfortunately for him, the movement was caught by Orochimaru.

"Something wrong Kabuto? Or do you have something to say?"The Sannin looked at his personal medic, who seemed to be frozen. Orochimaru looked at where Kabuto was looking but saw nothing. He sighed and shook his head. " Kabuto do tell me what are you looking at ?"The silver haired nin turned to him with a blank look on his face. Kabuto could tell just by looking at him, that this wasn't a joke. The older man did not see Ruka or couldn't. Kabuto opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't . _This is mysterious to say the least. Ruka it seems can't be seen. That's funny , Sasuke and I see him quite well. A jutsu ? No it would be impossible._

"The boy right here beside me Lord Orochimaru.'' Kabuto gestured beside him.

"Boy? " Orochimaru looked about the room. He turned to at Kabuto, his eyes flashing." What boy? I see no boy. Is this some sort of joke ? Kabuto this isn't funny." In the back of his mind Kabuto said,_ Tell that to the Uchiha. He's having a ball !_

"Right here Orchimaru-sama. In front of me. " The medic was desperate. His master thought he was tricking him. Kabuto felt his heart sink to his stomach. What could he do, what choice was left?

There was no time to think. Kabuto felt the cold terrifing eyes of Orochimaru staring at him. He dare not move an inch. In the short time that elsapsed, Orochimaru came face to face with his subordinant. The air was tense and no one moved. Kabuto could feel the warm breath of the sannin land on his face, but he dare not confront the wrath that waited. Too late. He could feel the slimy wet tongue speedily wrap itself around his throat. Choking him, squeezing his life away from his body. Orochimaru asked him to show him the boy and by mistake he pointed to Sasuke. The older man's eyes flashed dangerously and tightening his grip, he threw the medic towards the wall. Kabuto caoughed and felt his head throb, his throat working in spasms. Because of his master's hold on him, the choking tightening hold. The medic struggled to his feet just in time to feel his body slammed ruthlessly back down. his body fell and the blow winded him. This however did not stop the relentless attacks by Orochimaru. Kabuto felt his body break glass and even make wall dentations to rival Sasuke's.

Now he lay with blood trickling form his forehead, lip and mouth. Not to mention the other parts of him. His body writhed in the pain and all he could do was endure it. Kabuto didn't know what had sent Orochimaru into a furious rage. What had he said or done to envoke him to such anger? Managing to turn his head to look at Sasuke, he saw a sneer on the boy's face and a did-it-feel-good look. that made Kabuto want to seriously kill him. Kabuto know knew. When he pointed , he must have accidently pointed at Sasuke; the next container and sent Orochimaru into a rage! Now he could only watch as Orochimaru glared and then left seeming satisfied by slamming the door behind him.

" You look miserable Kabuto. Need any help?" The medic felt someone roughly kick at his broken body.Kabuto slowly working on healing himself ; enduring the kicking. When he could finally get up, he saw Sasuke. The young teen grinned evilly in his face and grabbing Kabuto by his silver hair, roughly brought it to the ground. More blood poured forth and Kabuto felt as though Sasuke was pulling off his scalp! He tried to make him let go and finally he did. He knelt down and wiped his hand in kabuto's blood."How do you like it Kabuto-_kun _!" Sasuke hissed as he brought his hand acrossed Kabuto's face with a slap, leaving a bloody trail behind. At last with Sasuke smirking , left Kabuto alone.

Ruka knelt beside him with fear in his young eyes. He brought a cloth and began to wash away the blood from Kabuto's face. The medic winced as Ruka reached a sore spot. The black eyed boy was tender despite his outward appperance. Kabuto did not let himself relax but soon the invition was too tempting. He soon fell asleep. Unbeknownest to Kabuto the boy was chuckling quietly._Oh Kabuto. You will be thrown into a state of utter confusion. Slowly will the madness take over your mind. Inviting insanity. What you don't know is that your master Orochimaru wasn't the one who beat you nor was Sasuke who you thought he was._Ruka's demonic laughter began to ring in the room._I became those close to you but you can't come to realize that can you?! __**Kabuto kun!**__ How do you like it Kabuto do you enjoy this treatment ?!_

When the silver haired medic awoke, he was confused to the state he awoke to. That was until he remembered what had happened. It sent shivers down his spine._ Lord Orochimaru had beat him, savagely what's more._ It wasn't as though the sannin hadn't before he just never came that close to terrifing him. Kabuto slowly and with a dull pain, walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Hearing some footsteps he paused and listened.

Sasuke was busily washing his hair when the shampoo bottle fell. He looked and picked it up._ 'That was odd,'_he thought.'_There was nothing to tip it over..oh well.' _It was Kabuto's shampoo after all who knew what was in it. As the boy continued and was nearly finished, he heard footsteps in the bathroom.

"Who is it ?'Sasuke asked feeling as though his privacy had been violated. That was when he saw a passing shadow. Feeling frustrated he hissed, "can't I take a decent shower without all of the Sound looking?! " He peeked to see who it was. He saw no one but a solitary footprint was on the mat. It was in mud. Hurriedly Sasuke dried off and flung the door open. Unfortunately the door opens outwards and it caught Kabuot's face.

"Damnit what was that?" Kabuto turned to see who it was who had flung the door so ruthlessly. Oh it was just Sasuke. The medic had found himself face to face with a naked Uchiha.

"Kabuto where you the one who was spying on me in the bathroom?"Sasuke glared and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Yakushi looked him up and down with a sneer before shaking his head.

"No Sasuke. I was just coming form my room when you whacked me in the face." Kabuto said as he looked at Sasuke.'_I wonder how long it will take for him to figure out he's naked?'_ he thought.

"Hn. You deserved it. Wait a minute.."Sasuke said and motioned for Kabuto to follow him.He led Kabuto to the bathroom."Give me your foot."

"Which foot?"

"Both of them."

"That would mean _feet_ Sasuke not _foot_." The medic teased lightly.Sasuek growled and told him to give him his feet. Kabuto did and Sasuke saw that there wasn't any evidence of dirt.

"Sasuke if your planning on blaming me for whatever it is, would you care to notice the size difference between mine and that one." The missing nin just stared at Kabuto's feet. He felt so dumb, it was obvious that Kabuto's feet were bigger. Sasuke shrugged it off.

" What's all this about anyway?"

Sasuke sighed. "While I was taking a shower, someone came in."

"How do you know?"

"I heard the door open and saw a sshadow through the curtain."

Kabuto smirked."If you think that someone is spying on you Sasuke, you should take it up with Orochimaru-sama. Preferably as you are now -"Kabuto pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor. "He'd give you his _complete attention_ ."

Sasuke's eye flashed and he yelled. "Kabuto get out of here you pervert !!! "

The mentioned teen stood there shaking his head with a smirk on his face." I can't be the pervert sasuke. It wasn't me standing there ... without any clothes." he chuckled and left.


End file.
